One of the most persistent and troublesome problem-causing events which arises during modem fabric laundering operations is the tendency of some colored fabrics to release dye into the laundering solutions. Such dye is then frequently transferred onto other fabrics being washed in the same aqueous washing solution.
One approach in attacking the dye transfer problem in laundering operations has been to complex or adsorb the fugitive dyes washed out of dyed fabrics before such dyes have the opportunity to become attached to other articles in the wash solution. Certain polymeric materials, for instance, have been suggested as being useful laundry detergent additives which can complex or adsorb fugitive dyes in aqueous washing solutions. For example Abel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,919; Issued Oct. 8, 1985 describes the use of carboxyl-containing polymers in fabric laundering operations. Waldhoffet al; DE-A-2 814 329, Published Oct. 11, 1979 discloses the use of N-vinyl-oxazolidone polymers and Cracco et al; GB 1,348,212; Published Mar. 13, 1974 discloses the use of 15-35% of a copolymer of polyvinylpyrrolidone and acrylic acid nitrile or maleic anhydride within a washing powder. Clements et al; EP-A-265 257; Published Apr. 27, 1988 describes detergent compositions comprising an alkali-metal carboxy-metal carboxymethylcellulose, a vinylpyrrolidone polymer and a polycarboxylate polymer.
Notwithstanding prior art attempts to solve the dye transfer problem during fabric laundering, there is a continuing need to identify detergent compositions, detergent composition additives and fabric laundering methods which are especially effective against dye transfer. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide detergent compositions which contain ingredients that eliminate or at least minimize dye transfer between fabrics when such compositions are used in fabric laundering operations.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such especially effective dye transfer-inhibiting detergent compositions in either granular or liquid form.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for laundering colored fabrics in aqueous washing solutions which are formed from the detergem compositions herein and which thereby contain materials that eliminate or at least minimize dye transfer between fabrics being washed therein.